


It's Snowing Outside

by LadyRavenEye



Series: Femslash February 2016 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRavenEye/pseuds/LadyRavenEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Pearl encounter snow for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Snowing Outside

“No, no, no. Absolutely not. No.” 

Although every negative interjection from Pearl’s lips sent thrills through Rose’s physical form, now was not exactly the ideal time to exercise her newly found personhood.

“Pearl, _please_. I think it’s just frozen rain. You like rain!”

“Some rain. I like _some_ rain.” Pearl sniffed, and leaned further back inside the cave-turned-Crystal-Gem headquarters, until all Rose could see was the soft blue glow of her magnificent eyes. “I like the kind of rain that doesn’t _burn when it touches you_.”

Rose laughed--she should have known better than to describe this strange new precipitation with such strong words.

“I believe I said that it was so cold it _felt_ like burning, my Pearl,” said Rose. She stretched out her arms for emphasis. Anywhere the big white flakes touched her skin, they melted, but not before Rose could make out dazzling geometric patterns which would make some of the architects back on Homeworld jealous for their complexity, if not their variation. Ephemeral and dazzlingly unique--like so much on Earth. How could Rose _not_ love this silent, soft white rain?

A thought struck her then.

“I’ll be right back!” Rose said, waving her hand at Pearl. She bunched her legs underneath her and leapt up into the sky, in the direction of the nearest human village. She ignored Pearl’s protestations behind her--this was a scene that had played out many times during their little revolution, and Pearl had even stopped following once she had finally started believing Rose when she said that she’d come back.

It did not take very long. The humans thought Rose was some kind of deity, and from what she could glean from their species so far, they weren’t far off.

“Pearl!” she called, landing gently at the mouth of the cave. In her absence, the “snow,” as the humans called it, had settled in a thin white blanket across the entire landscape. Her feet made prints in it, and her toes felt numb. Rose wiggled them, thrilling at the contrast between the deprived sensation of the tips and the stabbing feelings just beyond that. She decided she wouldn’t tell Pearl about that part of the snow experience quite yet.

“I’m back!” she called, which caused Pearl to reemerge from wherever she’d been sulking. Rose shook the snow from off her hair--Pearl squawked and leapt out of range. Rose giggled, then dumped the contents of her arms out onto the cave floor.

“I told you Rose, I don’t want to meet any of your new animal friends up close--”

“These aren’t alive. Humans harvest other animals for their skins--”

“That’s _disgusting_!”

“--because their species lacks the natural capacity to keep themselves warm. Fur and so on,” Rose said, nudging at the pile between them with her foot for emphasis.

“Some of the humans look plenty furry to me,” Pearl grumbled, but she slid toward the pile in spite of herself, curiosity on her features. Rose glowed. Pearl crouched over the clothes, muttering to herself as she inspected various pieces.

“I can see how this material would, if layered correctly, mitigate the effects of wind… this material appears to be water resistant, that is somewhat clever, I suppose… I can see how covering up extremities would make sense for such an ill-designed species…”

Rose let Pearl putter through the pile. She flexed her toes--sensation was most definitely returning with intriguing sharp little stabs that reminded her of the trees which had stayed verdant throughout the cooling changes in the local climate. She made a note to ask the humans the next time she visited if they had names for those trees, and if they knew why her toes lost sensation in the snow, only to have it return once she had dried off.

“Rose…” Pearl said. She held up two mirror-image, flower-sized pieces of clothing. They were mostly ovular, but had long, thin protrusions on the sides. “What are these?”

Rose played through the conversation she had had with the humans a short bit ago.

_“I just need one of each, not two, you’ve already given me so much--oh, they go together? For the hands? I see, thank you.”_

“They’re for your hands--The round part is for your fingers, and those bits are for your thumbs.”

Pearl looked critically at the gloves.

“Let me show you,” said Rose. She drew Pearl’s hand into her own, marveling as always at the elegant length and the prim paleness of her fingers. She did not need to look up to know that Pearl was blushing a pretty blue--but she did anyway, just for the sight of it. Rose leaned forward to nuzzle at Pearl’s gem, and Pearl barely even flinched before she closed her eyes with pleasure. Not that Rose ever really doubted the righteousness of the Crystal Gems’ cause, but Earth would have been worth it just for the effect it had on Pearl.

She fitted the glove onto one of Pearl’s hands, and then the other. While she still had Pearl off balance from their physical touch, she cajoled her into the rest of the clothes, as well. She was covered gem to toe in furs--only her eyes and nose were visible.

“I look ridiculous,” said Pearl’s muffled voice.

“You look _wonderful_ ,” laughed Rose.

“At least I’m warm,” Pearl said.

“Come on, then,” Rose said. “Will you try the snow now? Please, my Pearl? For me?”

Grumbling the whole way, Rose led Pearl outside.

“I…” Pearl said.

“Yes?”

“I like the stillness. It’s so quiet--no birds or bugs or wind. It’s nice.”

“I knew you’d like it.”

Rose drew Pearl close to her, and together they watched the snow fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from [this list](http://femslashpromptsdaily.tumblr.com/post/138045405579/femslash-february). My tumblr is [zombee](http://zombee.tumblr.com)!


End file.
